Secrets: The Job
by Fall Out Men
Summary: Lars Alexandersson has took up a job of protecting The Bosconovitch Family while being hunted down by the Mishima Zaibatsu Mafia. Will he keep his job and get something in return? T for swearing, firearms, weapons, etc. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or their characters.**

**Prologue**

**Lars POV**

My name is Lars Alexandersson. I am a former assassin of the Mishima Zaibatsu Mafia. I am being hunt down by my own 'family' because I did something that I shouldn't have done. I shot my boss. Jin Kazama. I am been in hiding for over two years. I changed my name, hair style, eye color, personality and my self. I am now departing to Russia because of a job. The job was easy. Protect the Bosconovitch family at all costs. Easier said than done. To others, it's easy. To me, when you're being hunted down and the people see you in the news, you're pretty much screwed. But, I like the challenge and adrenaline.

"Sir, would you like a drink?" One of the Attendants asked me. "Just water. Cold please." I told her and she gave me one. I thanked her and started drinking it. By the time I finished it I was already dosing off. I fell asleep and woke up when the plane was going down. I got ready to leave. When the plane landed, I went down and got my bag. I went outside of the airport and called a taxi. I got inside and told the driver where to go. Once I got there, I paid to driver and got my bags. I took a deep breath and checked the surrondings. The mansion was big. It looked like it has three or four floors. I went to the gate and a guard told me to give him my bags to check for any firearms or weapons. Once he was done, he checked me for any concealed weapons. He found two knives at each of my shoes. I told him it was 'just in case' and the guard shrugged. He handed me my knives and I went inside. Again, I checked the surrondings. Three floors. One window each room. Alright this is easy. For now. I thought. I knocked on the double doors and waited. A man who looked like a butler opened one of the doors. "I'm Lars Alexandersson. I have an appointment with Dr. Bosconovitch?" I said. The man nodded and let me through. The man gestured someone who looked like a soldier to get my bags. "Right this way please." the butler said. I nodded and followed him to the stairs and to a room at the third floor. "Thank you..." "Isaac." He said. "Okay. Thank you Isaac." I said and knocked on the door while Isaac left. I heard 'Come in' and I opened the door. I saw Dr. Bosconovitch with her daughter. "Mr. Alexandersson. Welcome to my home." Dr. Bosconovitch said. "Lars Alexandersson. Nice to meet you." I said and shook his hand. I sat at a chair near the desk and talked about what I am going to do. Once we were done talking we shook hands again and told her daughter to lead me to my room. I got up and followed her out.

"You will be staying here Mr. Alexandersson." She said. "Thank you. And please, call me Lars. Mr. Alexandersson is too formal." I said. "Alright then Lars, you can call me Alisa then." She said. We both smiled and greeted each other good night. I got inside my room and my bags were there. I placed my clothes in the closet, my other things in the bathroom, desk,etc. And finally I place my glock in the nightstand. I laid back on my bed and thought eight words before darkness crept to me.

This is going to be a good job.

**To clear things up, the soldiers here are the JACK's.**


	2. The 'Tour'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Namco does.**

**Chapter 1: The 'Tour'**

**Lars POV**

I woke up at exactly six o'clock because of my alarm. I pressed the off button. I sighed and sat up. Oh yeah I got the job. I thought. I got up, showered and got dressed. I am wearing something that looks like a tux. I look like a hitman. I thought. I sighed and went outside my room and I went to the kitchen. I asked the chef for a sandwich. I ate it and explored the area. There were a lot of rooms in the mansion. Obviously. I went to a room that looked like a library. I looked at some books. I took one of them. Pride and Prejudice. Alright. I went to a seat and read. I checked the time. Seven o'clock. Well, time to go. I closed the book and placed it back. I left it and went to the lounge. I saw Dr. Bosconovitch and Alisa. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I sat at the couch and Dr. Bosconovitch said that Alisa should give me a tour. Alisa stood up and gestured me to follow her. I stood up and followed her.

Once I catched up with Alisa, she giggled and I swear she said something about 'cute'. "Come on!" she said and went outside. I followed her outside and saw the amazing view of the garden. "Woah." was all I could say. Alisa saw me and waved at me from the garden. I smiled and waved back. She gestured me to go down. I did so and saw her coming to me. Suddenly, she was taken by two slim hands which looked like a woman's. I ran to where she was taken and saw her and the woman going to the back door. Or gate. I sprinted to the door/gate and saw a Porsche leave. I took a key from a safe near the parking lot and pressed the unlock key. I ran to the car which looked like a Lamborghini, got inside, turned on the engine and punched the throttle. I catched up to the car a couple of minutes later. I opened the windshield and started shooting the car. Man if I'm gonna pay for this... I kept shooting and shot a tire. The car swerved and hit a tree. I got out of the car and aimed my gun at the door. The woman got out and shot at me. I did a hit&roll near another tree and waited for her to stop shooting. When she did, I got up and aimed it at her. She had Alisa as a shield and her gun pointed at her face. "Let her go!" I demanded. "I would do that, but you would shoot me right?" She replied. I glared at her and lowered my gun. She smirked and shot me. I fell down on the ground and shot her head. She fell down and I got up slowly while holding my left shoulder. Alisa went to me and embraced me. I was surprised but I slowly hugged her back. While I was hugging her I took a glance at the woman I shot. My eyes wided in shock as the woman who took Alisa was Anna Williams. What the hell is she doing here?! Well to put it simply she works for the Mishima Zaibatsu Mafia. She must've took a job to kill her. She didn't know I was here yet. I thought and released Alisa from our hug.

"Well that was some tour."

**Ok. Also forgot to add that most of the Tekken characters are part of the Mishima Zaibatsu Mafia. Lili, Mukujin, Yoshimitsu are not part of the mafia.**


	3. Ambush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.**

**Chapter 2: Ambush**

**Lars POV**

I woke up because of the alarm, as usual. I've been working for the Bosconovitch's for two months now. I did my morning rituals, ate food from one of the butlers, checked the security cameras, surveyed the area and went to a big training room where Alisa and the soldiers train. Obviously. I saw Alisa there training by herself. She's been coming to the training room or gym a lot ever since she almost got kidnapped. And she was saved by none other than me. I continued to check on the security cameras and it seemed as she saw me. She jumped on a pole and landed to my left. I looked at her and said a 'Good morning' to her. She smiled and did the same. "Why do you take your job seriously?" She asked me. I looked at her. "I have to. I'm your bodyguard. And also Dr. Geppeto's." I said. The doctor let me call him by his first name last month. She slowly went up to me and touched me near my left eye. "How did you have this scar?" She asked. "It's... a lesson." I answered. "Lesson?" "Yes. A lesson." By now I was looking into her jade eyes. She looks so beatiful... I thought and continued my work. "Can you tell me why this is a lesson?" She questioned me. What now it's an interrogation? "I can't. It brings back old memories which I would like to forget." I said and she sighes. Her hand is still on my cheek. I look at her beatiful face and saw a red dot at her left cheek and quickly got to her forehead. My eyes widen and I tackled her to the ground.I covered her and heard the window crash and a cling sound. I took her hand and ran to a room just near the gym.

Once we got there I told her to stay here and she nodded. I told her that if she hears a whistle, she can come out. I took out my glock and looked at the creek of the door. There were at least eight of them. As one got closer, I opened the door which surprised the man and shot him straight in the chest. I shot the second and third men in the head and the fourth in his... manhood. What! He was up high and my aim got pretty bad there so it wasn't my entire fault. Ok maybe 25 percent 'cause I took the shot. Anyway the fifth man was close to me so I roundhouse kicked him as dropkicked him causing him to fall out the window. I took his gun and emptied the mag on the sixth and seventh men. I threw the gun to the last man which he dodged. I ran up to him then a uppercutted him while he countered with a slash of a knife. I dodged it and elbowed him which made him stumble a bit. I went up to him and held his neck and applied pressure which caused him to choked. Once he went stiff, I led him go and he fell on the ground motionlessly. I whistled so Alisa would know that if ok. I saw her come in the room with a few soldiers and his father. I walked to her and she embraced me for the second time when I accepted this job which I again slowly returned.

"You alright?" I said as she let me go. "Me? I should be asking that to you." she said. "I'm fine Alisa." I answered her question.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Yes Alisa."

"Really Really sure?"

"I swear Alisa." I said and smiled. She returned it and left to her father. I went back to look at one of the men you wanted to kill Alisa. I checked their bodies and each one of them had the Mishima Zaibatsu tattoo on their left chest. It's kind of a initiation if you wanted to join. I sighed and went backed to the gym and asked a few soldiers to check the security cameras and tighten security.

**5 Hours Later...**

I went down to the dining room and saw Aisa and Doctor Bosconovitch talking. I nodded and sat down. We talked about the security being needed to be tightened. After dinner, I led Alisa back to her room just in case if any more assassins show up. Once we got there she kissed my left cheek and thanked me for saving her life again. She got in her room and I stared at the door. I touched my left cheek and went back to my room.

Little did I know that a memory will soon haunt me in my dreams...

**Okay so here's the deal:**

**Mishima Zaibatsu Mafia controls the TEKKEN Force which is a branch of the most skilled fighters of the family. G-Corp is another branch of the mafia which is the boss' bodyguards. This is AU also so yeah.**


	4. The Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken in any way. Also The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien**

**Chapter 3: The Memory**

**Lars POV**

I was looking in the eye of one of the TEKKEN Force branch member, Nina Williams. She was basically being a bitch to me because she doesn't trust me. Her sister is Anna Williams who wasn't here. We were the last two remaining people at the bar. Except the bartender of course. She subconsiciously places her hand to a knife while I did the same to a fork. I gripped it slowly but did the same and we stared which seemed like an eternity. Finally she made a move by swiping her knife when I blocked with the fork. I got up and tried to stab her when she dodged it. We kepted going on for a while when I saw an opening. I took the chance and I slashed halfway through her left stomach. She blocked at the area when she realized I feinted. I smirked and stabbed her right stomach. What I didn't imagine was her left hand was slowly coming up to my cheek and leaned in. She closed the gap between us and kissed me. I was surprised by a few moments when I saw her right hand quickly go up and slashed my left eye. I fell to the ground holding my eye and screaming in pain. Blood oozed from the wound and all I remembered was black, somebody saying 'good bye' and the bartender coming to me.

When I woke up I saw fires, heard screams and cries. My eyes widened when I saw my mother calling me. I got up and tried to go to her but she just keeps getting farther. The screams and cries were getting louder and louder each step I make. I tripped on a rock and tried to get up but somebody or something was stopping me. I tired calling her but I can't. Then the whole place changed. I saw myself when I was young. About five or six years old. I saw my father talking to someone. The man pulled out a gun and shot my father. My eyes widen when I remembered what happened. I was taken in an orphanage when my former boss shot my dad. I killed him for revenge. I feel tears coming out but I try to stop it from going out. I collapse on the ground unknowingly and I shut my eyes.

I woke up with a start. I was sweating pretty badly judging from the wetness of my body and the bed. I sighed and touched my eye. I still remember how I got this like a it was yesterday. I sighed again and looked at the clock. Five Forty... Well I'm awake. No chance on going to sleep again. I got up, showered, got dressed, ate, went to the library to read or go to the game room to play some bacarrat. I waited until it was seven and went back to the lounge to greet the Bosconovitch's. I was surprised to see that only Alisa was there. She was reading what I think was The Hobbit. Well, judging by the thickness, it's a high probability. She noticed me and smiled. I smiled and sat down next to her.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked. "The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien. Why?" She answered and asked. "Nothing just checking." I replied and got up. "I'm going to survey the area. I'll see you later." I said. She smiled and nodded. I left the room without a word. I checked the gym, game room, garden, library, the guest rooms, Dr. Bosconovitch's room and Alisa's Room. The last room I didn't check was the basement. I got there and opened the door before getting hit at the back by some blunt object.

**Cliffhanger! I'm that bad. Next chapter should be up by Thursday at best. Sunday will have two or three chapter up.**


	5. The 'Deal'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Namco does.**

**Chapter 4: The 'Deal'**

**Alisa POV**

I finished reading my book two hours later and returned it to the library. That's odd, I haven't seen Lars in a while. He should've come back at a time like this. I thought. I grew attached to him when he rescued me from the woman two months ago. He was just doing his job properly I guess. I went to my father's office and knocked. "Come in." someone said. I opened the door and saw my father looking at paper work. I went up to him and told him if he's seen Lars anywhere. He replied with a 'no,why?' and I replied "He hasn't returned two hours ago when he said he was going to survey the area. He didn't come back since." and he was surprised. "That's odd. Lars isn't likely to have just disappear like that. I'll tell some of my soldiers to check the area." He says and did what he said. My father dismissed me and I nodded. I left the room and waited in the lounge.

**Lars POV**

I woke up slowly in a dark room. I tried moving but I looked like I was squirming. I sighed and looked at myself. I was tied up in a chair and chained to a table. Looks like whoever wants me doesn't want me to get out. Smart. I hung my head in boredom. I checked the surrondings. There's a door, a table, another chair, a T'V and... a phone? What's a TV and a phone gonna do in this situation? Call the cops? Maybe. But the TV? That's just plain odd. Then, someone opened the door. I looked at the figure and studied it. Slim body, long hair, definetely a woman. I tried to look closer and groaned. "Oh, crap." I muttered and said to the figure. "What do you what from me, Nina?" The figure chuckled and walked closer. My suspicions were correct. Here she was, the woman who kissed me and got me my scar. She sat at the other chair and placed her hands on the table. "You." She said. I looked at her confused. The hell did she say about me? "What about me Nina?" I questioned. "I want you to get to your employers." She answered and I muttered an 'oh crap'. I decided to push the topic. "Okay, what do you want from my employers?" I said. "Dr. Bosconovitch is hiding some very powerful blueprints that can overthrow almost any Mafia. Hell, even the government if you have enough." She replied and I stared at her. Why did the doctor say this to me? Did he know that I was formerly part of the Mafia? Maybe he didn't trust me. After all, we only knew each other for about two months. "I don't know what your talking about." I said. "Exactly." She smirked. Oh shit. She was planning to trade me for the blueprints? That's not a fair deal at all. I mean, the doctor could just replace me and go on with his life. "Your planning to trade me for the blueprints? Like that'll work." I scoffed. I had her all figured out. "Why's that?" She questioned. "Dr. Bosconovitch could just replace me and go on with his life." I said. She scoffed and replied "He will, but not his daughter." Then it strucked me. She grew attached to me two months ago when I saved her from Anna. She'll get it pretty badly. "She'll get over it." I lied. I know she won't. "You're lying. It'll take her moths, even years for her to get over it." She said. I scoffed. She had me figured out. Damn."Alright, you got me." She smirked and showed me the phone. "Number please?" She said. "You may have got me, but I won't tell shit." I said. "Oh?" She said and turned on the TV. I held my breath at the sight. It showed a sniper aiming for Alisa. She probably used a camera for live streaming it. "My final offer Lars. His number or Alisa's dead." She said and showed me the phone. I closed my eyes and thought about it. If I don't do it, she'll kill Alisa. If I do, The mafia could rule the world. I heard Nina say "Prepare to shoot." and I opened my eyes and said the number. "+7495-25-58" She smirked and said a thank you before knocking me out.

**Alisa POV**

I waited for an hour before coming back to my father's office. I knocked and heard a soft 'come in'. I went in and asked him if they saw Lars or not. He shook his head. Suddenly, my father got a call. He looked at it and answered.

"Hello... You have him?!...Where is he?!...What blueprints?...No I will not...Don't you dare try and do it... Fine. Eight o'clock. My residence... I will see you there."

Then he hung up. He looked at me solemly before he said.

"The Mishima Zaibatsu Mafia have Lars."

**I used Moscow's Area code for the 495. Next chap should be put by tommorrow or Thursday.**


	6. The 'Transaction'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco.**

**Chapter 6: The 'Transaction'**

**Alisa POV**

I was shocked to hear that a mafia had Lars. Especially the most dangerous one. "Wh-why do they have him?" I asked, my voice starting to tremble. "I don't know. But we'll get him back soon, dear." He said. I didn't believe him because I know there was more to it. I decided not to push the topic and sighed. My father dismissed me and I went to my room. I closed the door and locked it, laid on my bed thinking. We did they have Lars? Why do they need him? What are the blueprints father said? There are a lot of questions in my head needed to be answered. I laid in my bed thinking and thinking until darkness overcame me.

I woke up the next day and looked at my clock. Seven thirty... My eyes widen when I remembered the deal my father had with the mafia. I got up, showered, dressed and got out my room to eat. When I finished eating, I looked at the clock. 7:59. One more minute before they come here. I went to my father's office and knocked. My father opened the door and went out. He had a briefcase with him and said "It's time." I nodded and followed him out our residence. I saw a black SUV come by out home and a woman got out with two men and Lars.

**Lars POV**

I woke up inside a room which looked like an inside of a van. I looked around and saw that I wasn't tied up anymore. "Move or you're dead." someone said. I turned out and saw a man pointing a gun towards me. "If I were you, you should do what he says." A soft voice said. I looked at the front and saw Nina. "Yeah, yeah." I said and leaned back at the chair. I looked around and saw a screwdriver. I need a distraction. I thought about it and I smirked.

"Hey Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time when I got this scar?" I said pointing to my left eye.

"Yeah."

"Remember that time when you kissed me before you slashed me?" I smirked.

She got beet red and looked away. Perfect. I quickly got the screwdriver and got back up, waiting for a response. "That was a distraction!" She said, still blushing. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." I said, still smirking. Soon I leaned to the window to look at the view. We were silent for the rest of the drive until we stopped. I looked back and saw the Bosconovitch residence. I sighed. Time to rock. I thought and got out the car when Nina opened the door. I looked around and saw Dr. Bosconovitch with a briefcase and Alisa, who looked very relieved. Nina stepped forward and The doctor did the same. They both nodded and Nina made a gesture towards one of the men. They pushed me and I started walking. I got the screwdriver out and quickly made a 180. I stabbed the man and he cried in pain. I smirked and punched him. He fell down, out cold. I made a run for it and drop-kicked the other man, got his gun and pointed it to Nina. My eyes widen a bit when I saw what was the situation I was... again. Nina was behind the doctor pointing her gun towards his face. "Let him go!" I said and stepped forward. She smirked. "Oh yeah?" pressing her gun closer to the doctor. I need a plan quick. I remembered what happened at the bar. Thank you bad dream. "Fight me." I said lowering my gun. She looked confused. "Fight me. One-on-one. No guns." I said throwing the gun away. She owered her gun and threw it away also. She knocked Dr. Bosconovitch out and made a deal with me. "Winner kills the loser. Deal?" I thought about it. I smiled and chuckled. "Deal." and we both made a dash towards each other.

**Next chapter will mostly be a fight.**


	7. The 'Fight'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Namco does.**

**Chapter 6: The 'Fight'**

**Lars POV**

I got into my stance and waited for her to move. She ran towards me and I hardened my face. I sidestepped to dodge her kick and punched her in the stomach which emptied her lungs. She spewed out blood. She tumbled back and held her stomach. I smirked, ran to her and drop-kicked her. She fell to the ground and I landed, kneeling in the ground, faced behind her. I got up and she got up also. She ran to me and tried to kick my right leg. My hand went to my right leg to block it. She smirked and punched me in the face. I grunted and feinted my right punch to her face. She blocked her face and I smirked. Most fighters block their face. Even some masters do it. I uppercutted her and she fell to the ground. She spat out blood and got up. She ran away from me and I ran after her. I stopped when I saw what she was holding. She got the gun I threw and shot me in the shoulder. I fell to the ground facing the left. I saw her coming closer to me and faced the gun to me. I got ready to get shot and closed my eyes. I heard a 'boom' go and waited for the pain. But nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes to see Nina on the ground, chest bleeding. She didn't look like she was alive. I looked around to see a trembling Alisa on the ground, crying and holding a gun. My eyes widen with the sudden realization. She shot Nina before she shot me? That's pretty brave for her if you ask me. I jogged to her and knelt down next to her. I wiped her tears away and comforted her. She hugged me tightly and cried on my shirt. "I didn't want her to kill you!" She said. "Shhhh, it's alright now. I'm right here. I'm not dead." I said. I looked at my left shoulder. Still bleeding. Great. I got up and told her to wait here. I jogged to where Dr. Bosconovitch and shook his head. He soon woke up and I helped him get up. "What happened?" He asked. "You got knocked out by Nina." I said. "Who's Nina? The woman?" He asked again. "Yeah." I answered and I told him what happened. "How do you know the woman?" He questioned me. I sighed and told him that I was formerly part of the Mafia. Keyword formerly. He looked shocked. Obviously. I mean, what would you expect when you see someone who was part of the Mafia and being hunt down by the same Mafia? "I know that you're gonna fire me. I'm good with that because this usually happens." I said and looked down. He put his hands on my shoulders and I looked up to saw the doctor smiling. "I don't care if you're being hunt down. I just want my daughter safe." I smiled slightly and went back to my serious face. "Nina said something about blueprints. What are those about?" I said and he twitched.

**Sorry for not posting for a while. I got busy because of exams. Also starting today I'll only post 2-3 times a week.**


	8. The 'Blueprints'

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Tekken.**

**Chapter 7: The 'Blueprints'**

**Lars POV**

After the 'accident', The doctor got his suitcase and led me to his office. He told Alisa to rest and she simply obliged. When we got there he closed the door, locked it and muttered a code I didn't really mind. I looked at him questionably waiting for my answer. He sighed and sat down to his chair. "Sit." he said. "I'd prefer to stand, doctor." I answered impatiently waiting for the infamous 'blueprints'. He sighed again and unlocked the box. He searched the case and gave me a folder which was a 'classified' print on it. I raise my brow and opened it. I looked at the files. It contained blueprints of a robot which was entitled 'Combot'. The information of it was printed in Russian. I continued to scan the file and understood some words. It'll need an opponent to copy its fighting style. Two hundred of them were produced and ¾ of them were destroyed. Others malfunctioned and only five were usable. The five are either in storage of the doctor or missing. "This file could be a start of war." I said and handed him back the folder. "I know. If only I didn't join the mafia..." He muttered which I think I didn't hear clearly. "I'm sorry, did you just say mafia?" I questioned which he again sighed. "Yes. I used to work for the Mishima Zaibatsu Mafia." He said and I looked at him. "Great." I sighed. I work for the mafia, he works for the mafia, everybody works for the mafia. Fan-fucking-tastic. "How many do you have of this?" I questioned. "I only have three. The other two are missing." I was deep in thought on what to do with the combots. "Incenerate them." I said. "What! That took me ye-" He protested but I interrupted him "Do it or you'll regret it later." I threathened. "Those things could start a war even if their only one." I said. "You could do that or remove their data. They are robots, aren't they?" I continued. He looked deep in thought and silence filled the room. After five minutes, he spoke "Alright. I'll remove their data.". I nodded and he went to a painting of Him, a woman who must be his wife, and a young Alisa. She looks cute. Wait, what? I shook m head and continued looking at his actions. He took down the painting and revealed a door to a elevator. It has a number code next to it and the doctor went closer to it. He pressed some numbers and the safe opened and the elevator opened. He gestured me to follow and I obliged. When I got in, He pressed the number 01. The elevator got shifted downwards which ment we were going down. I leaned in the wall and waited for the door to open. After five minutes the door opened to show computers, robots, syringes, etc. "What the hell is this place?" I said. "It's my lab. Only I can go in here." He said. Suddenly, the room went red and made a sound for emergencies.

**A/N: Sorry again for not posting for a week. I've been depressed on my score in History and been studied like F when I have free time. This was done three days ago, but my time was short. Again, I am sorry.**


	9. The 'Lab'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Namco does.**

**Chapter 8: The 'Lab'**

**Lars POV**

I looked around the room and scanned the area. There were security cameras, state of the art tech, computers, the whole package of science was here. I looked at the doctor questioningly. He walked to a set of stairs to my left and explained where we are. "We are approximately 243 feet below ground level. This is where I store my inventions, experiments, etc. etc. I go here every night when you are all asleep so no one will be able to alert the police." I followed him to a room numbered '15467' and he entered a code. The door opened and it showed Tesla rays, Nukes, almost every dangerous weapon in the world. There was three pods that shaped the one in the Combot file. He pressed some buttons and all three pods opened. He told the computer to erase all data on all three robots. I looked at one of it and scanned it carefully. It had silver plating over its body and had some scratched over it. The other one had the same scratches but had a sword next to it. The last one had claws instead of robotic hands. Then the pod then closed and released wires that connected to each of their heads. The room emitted a robotic voice that announced "Permanent data procedure will begin." Then one of the pods grew white and the screen beside the doctor had a bar that slowly became blue. "So, what is this room for?" I asked, trying to get some answers. "This room is the barracks of my home. I am afraid that a war will beckon us so I decided to build this in case we get raided." He said walking over to one of the guns. He picked one up which looked like a sniper. It was a Dragunov SVD that had a black variant. It looked old. "My father's favorite weapon. We used to practice a lot when I was young." He pointed the gun to a wall and looked at the scope. "The same weapon that killed my father." He continued. I raised my eyebrow. What'd he mean by that? I decided not to push the subject and looked at the screen. 46%... That's good. I looked more at the weapons that he had stored. Ak-47s, M16's, FAMAS, then I looked at a MP5. I picked it up. It felt ligher, had a scope, the body was different and the mag was longer. "Custom?" I asked , raising it to eye level. He looked at me. "Yes, half the weapions here are customized." He said and looked at the screen. I looked at the scrren also. 81%. Almost done. I placed the weapon back down and went over the the doctor. "Why did you do this doctor?" I asked. "I... made the Combots for protection. They could protect my family if a war will begin." He answered and looked at the robot. I nodded in understanding. Then the room emitted a robotic voice again. "Error. Error. Data erasure malfunction. Opening pod." Then the pod opened and the Combot's head had two red eyes. It looked at me and I my hand went to my gun, tensing. "Weapon recognized. Beretta 92FS." It then looked at the doctor, who was shaking slightly. "Doctor in danger. Terminate all threats." It said in a very metallic voice and charged at me.

Just my Luck.

**A/N- Short. I know. Next chap might be on Thursday or Friday.**


End file.
